I Lived
by WitchButler
Summary: A girl who has lost all her passion when she accidentally became a god has to keep an eye on the happenings in a dimension with a master criminal and a consulting detective.
1. In the beginning

**Just something that popped up in my head.**  
 **I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Hariel Lillian Potter looked at the world from her standpoint high in the sky, but she wasn't exactly present, it was more like she was looking down on a ants nest through a looking glass. The spirit world was a hidden part of the universe she had gotten intimately familiar with when she had decided to leave her home dimension, it had been easy to reach with her magic and the powers that had been gifted to her by Death when she became its master.  
She had taken off to this world because she saw no end to it all, the media pestered her, Ron and Hermione let the fame go to their heads and Harry was alone with only Death as a companion. This is why she had stepped through the veil that had claimed her godfather and destroyed it on her way out. From that moment on she roamed the different worlds connected to the spirit realm and all the possible dimensions, she did this without having aged a day from the second she stepped through to the other side making her look no older than twenty.

Death crept up to the red haired woman, it noticed that she had decided to grow out her hair again in the last decade and it now almost reached her hips instead of the short pixie cut its master had favoured ten years ago. Her hair almost glowed as it swirled around her head as if it was submerged in water and had a mind of its own.

Hariel sensed her old friend coming near and turned her vibrant green eyes towards him and pierced him with a stare only she could manage, it was not her intention to do so but the combination of her unnatural eye colour and a look that didn't carry any emotion did it for her anyway. She didn't greet Death and it didn't expect her to do so anyway, Death just glided up to her until it stood next to her and looked with her at the world before them.

"Something is going to happen, isn't it?" Hariel asked without needing an answer from her companion, she could feel it in the realm she resided in. Death was reaching out with its fingers to the world before her even though it was unwilling and forced, Death didn't like to take people before their time it had planned out for them but the consequences would be astronomical if Death turned its back on the things that were about to happen.

"I have stalled it all I can but the time has come to act." The rasping voice besides Hariel didn't scare her like it hat done the first time she had heard it, now it brought a sense of belonging and purpose as she began to ready herself for the future, something she hadn't done for a long time.

"I will have to go out there." She said as a matter of fact and Death didn't persuade her to do otherwise like she knew it would.

"It has been roughly a century in human years since you have ventured outside the timeless realm you call home but there is no turning back now. I am forced to take part in the events of the future, there is no stopping them but someone needs to keep an eye on things in the thick of it."

Harry looked back to the world and the people that scrambled like ants, she had once been one of them and she could roughly remember it but it had lost it's edge. She had never wanted to earn the powers she had earned but there was no stopping it, she had to take responsibility one day, people are going to die and she would have to see it through. "Fine," she said as she looked back at death "I will go." Her tone held no emotion as she turned away from the view.

She didn't wait for a confirmation as she popped out of existence but she could still hear Death's answer. "The game is on."

* * *

 **More chapters are on its way.**  
 **I hope y'all liked it!**

 **-Anne**


	2. First impressions

Moriarty didn't like surprises, he hated them to be precise. He may act like he didn't mind them or find them pleasing but it was all forged, a fake smile and a fake laugh just to antagonise the world around him that shared the displeasure of a surprise with him.

Some people would say it is karma and he wouldn't have put it past the universe to do such a thing but he had to admit that is was kind of petty, why would the universe scramble his plans a little bit in exchange for the hundreds of lives he had ruined or even taken. Moriarty was sane enough to realise that surprising someone was no punishment and he was smart enough to work around it. Most of the times he had planned for something to go wrong and a planned surprise was always better than a unplanned one.

There was one thing however that the master criminal had not planned for, something that had quite startled him when he discovered it. He didn't like feeling startled, it felt like all his plans would fall down around him in a big pile of uselessness. The pile would grow and grown and he had to quickly reassemble things before they went astray, before his empire broke apart. It may be a bit confusing and over the top but Moriarty was at his core a micro manager, not a mom with to much time on her hands but a dangerous man that would set an example if things didn't go like they should, and no one liked those examples.

This is why the first urge he felt after walking into the living room of his new safe house was to walk out, find the nearest of his employees and make such an example. There was a girl sitting in one of the elegant high back chairs, she was looking through the window next to her and he wondered why he hadn't seen her as he entered the house. She was looking up at the sky with a forlorn look as if she was looking for a lost place or memory.

Something was off about her, her edges were to crisp as if she was trying to pass as human but barely succeeded. Her hair was to bright, such a colour red was not natural, the strands mixed between wine red and almost bright orange but when he focused a bit more he could see a whole spectrum of red hues as if it was woven in her DNA, she had trapped it in a high pony tail but he could swear he could see some of it flow around her like a halo. Her eyes had the same effect and the green of it distracted him just as much as the red in her hair. She was lanky but graceful as she was dressed in a casual but strangely elegant outfit which consisted out of a pair of form fitting jeans and a t-shirt made out of a material he couldn't place, it looked black like the night sky but it had a silver sheen about it as if the girl, **no** , woman had plucked some starlight from the sky and made it into a fabric.

Moriarty was about to say something when the alien woman spoke up, her voice sounded like a melody mixed with mystery, a hollow husk that had once been filled but lost its contents long ago. "I would have done anything to stop the likes of you when I was younger." She spoke like this time she mentioned was eons ago. "To stop the evil in the world, to stop it all." She was still looking out of the window as she reached out as if to touch the thing she was staring at only to be stopped by the glass. "But times change and people learn," It sounded like she wanted to finish that sentence but she closed her mouth and turned her head towards the criminal in the room.

Moriarty looked at her and once again took in the strangeness of the situation, his head ran through multiple solutions, most of them violent, but he wrote them all off. There was a certain aura or force around the person sitting in his lounge and he didn't want to challenge it without learning more. "I wouldn't exactly call my brand of business 'evil'," he paused for a second to look for the appropriate words, "it is more like making a profit." His words were confident as always as he acted around the surprising situation.

The woman looked at him for a few seconds and her eyes bore into his own as if she was trying to claim information from within his brain but her the effect was halted somewhat by the detached look on her face. "You are making a profit by destroying lives." There was no anger or disdain present, she was just stating a fact and Moriarty found himself musing more and more about her presence in his house.

"A sacrifice I actually don't care about." Moriarty's tone was nonchalant but there was also a playful edge hidden within the words.

"I did once, I even cared to much, I couldn't stop caring but with the passage of time came the realisation that I was one of few who actually did." The woman shifted and placed herself in a cross legged position on the chair while she faced him, Moriarty noticed that she wasn't wearing any shoes but only socks with a print of small golden orbs with wings. "No one cares enough to offer their lives to better the world around them, I once did, but time goes on and you see things repeating themselves and you just ask yourself why you care. They are going to repeat it eventually so why put in the effort if it is going to happen again?" The indifference in her voice wrapped itself around her body like a blanket and Moriarty could sense she had long ago lost her motivation and had given up all pretence of actually caring.

"Your view on the world is an unique way to live." Moriarty said as he finally decided to move, he walked over to his sofa and sat down and the woman in the chair followed him with her eyes. He sat wide legged and placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned his chin on his clasped hands, he inspected her again but he still came up with question marks. "I must ask however why you are here and who you are." A little smirk formed on his face at the prospect of learning all he could about this person before him.

"Hariel Potter is the name my parents gave me at my birth," she instantly spoke without missing a beat or blinking her eyes, "most people call me Harry." Harry finally blinked her eyes as she spoke as if she just realised that she had to do so to pass for human. "I am here because you set things in motion and my friend is less than pleased to be forced to fulfil those motions."  
Her description was vague to say the least which irked Moriarty to no end. "I do such things all the time, I set things in motion and wait for them to be done. Who is your friend to send a woman to deliver his messages?" His tone was mocking as he spoke just to see what her reaction would be.

"My friend is the one who has to do the true dirty work of your organisation, if your condition is ideal you will only meet him once when your old and lived your life." Her tone was firm and cold and Moriarty could almost perceive an emotion in them but he could not for the world of him place what that kind emotion it would be. "Some people meet him twice but it is rare but eventually he has to greet everyone in the end."

"I don't like riddles, it will help more if you just pointed this friend out and I'll take care of it personally." The threat was evident in Moriarty's words but Harry just smirked at this.

The woman in front of him just stood up and looked down on him, Moriarty was about to stand too but was stopped by her words. "They will soon find the lady in pink and everything that happens after that will decide how long I'll stay." She disappeared with a pop of displaced air and nothing but the memory of the conversation they just had remained.

* * *

It wasn't until Moriarty saw the news that evening that he realised what Hariel's parting words meant. He saw a picture of a crime scene outside a run down house that was crawling with police officers with a headline running beneath it; "NEW SERIAL SUICIDE VICTIM."


	3. A new chance

Hariel walked around the little room, there was no furniture but there was just one thing lying on the ground. The woman was lying face down on the floorboards, her clothes were as clean as they were pink, the police hadn't touched her and Hariel was grateful for this, the emotion was so foreign to her that it was she had to think a lot of years back to remember what it was. The police began to file in and Harry knew her time was running out, the body was about to be examined and all that stuff didn't help her. She knew the police had no chance of seeing her when she was on the job, she could only be seen by those she wanted to see and at this moment she only wanted to see the woman on the floor.

She knelt down next to the body and punt her hand on her shoulder as if she was consulting a friend and rose while raising her hand. A spector like image followed her open palm as it glowed like a patronus charm, it stopped growing when Hariel reached her normal height and let her arm fall down to her side. The police had taken two people with them in the room and Harry didn't recognise them as any authority figures, the woman looked around at them and then looked down where everyone else was looking. She saw herself but didn't look surprised. "So this is what it is like to be dead?" She asked no one in particular.

"You have indeed died," Harry answered her question without hesitation or any emotion while the woman whirled around as if she hadn't expected her to answer.

"So," The woman spoke in an uneasy tone speaking slowly as if she was nervous about every word that fell from her lips. "I am a ghost?"

Harry's face didn't reveal anything to the woman. "You are a ghost now but special arrangements have been made."

"What kind of arrangements?"

"Most spirits can choose to go to the afterlife or choose to stay behind," Hariel began to speak. "most people choose to move on but there are a few that choose to stay."

"So what you are saying is that I have to choose to stay a ghost or move on?" The woman was calm as she spoke which didn't happen often and was just plain rare with victims of murder or other accidents.

"You could choose right now." Hariel paused as she looked at the room with a face that showed no emotion, around them she saw that one of the two strangers the police had brought in was inspecting the body of the woman in a most particular way. "This choice you make will be permanent but there is something I can offer you instead." This peaked the interest of the lady in pink so Harry went on speaking. "I can offer you a chance at rebirth, this chance can only be offered by me or my companion and it is not something we offer the normal deceased."

"What exactly does this entail?"

"I will take your spirit and make sure you get another chance at life, your memories of this life will remain while you grow up and make a new life for yourself." Was Harry's answer.

There was no hesitate to answer that question. "I'll take you up on that offer but I have just one question. Why me?"

Harry reached out with an open palm and the woman took it while Harry explained herself. "You are the beginning of a series of events that can't be stopped while my companion is forced to play along, we decided to offer at least one person a new chance as our own form of protest."

The woman began to disappear while her aura began to flare, Harry rummaged in her pocket and pulled a small vial out of it. "Who is this companion of yours?" The woman asked before she completely disappeared from sight and Harry directed the last of her escence towards the vial in her hands.

She held it up to the light and saw a pure light dancing around inside, content and at ease. "My companion and constant friend is the one you know as Death." Harry spoke to the vial as if the woman could still hear her but she knew she couldn't, she just had to find the perfect host for her spirit now that she had chosen.

* * *

Harry stood outside the house that was currently crawling with police officers, she was wearing her invisibility cloak but had decided to leave the cap down thereby canceling its powers until she completely covered herself with it. One of the two men the police had brought with them walked out of the building as if he was in a great hurry, Harry took this as her cue to leave but not before she accidentally made eye contact with the tall man with the long coat. He saw her standing behind the police tape in a silver cloak and she knew immediately that she had to leave before he caught up to her. So she quickly walked down the street and turned the first corner she saw and pulled her hood over her head thereby making herself completely invisible. She was not a second to early as she was almost pushed aside by the tall man she had just seen, he was running at breakneck speed down the alley and she knew he was in some sort of way trying to hunt her down.

* * *

Moriarty was sitting in one of the more well known bars that catered to mostly criminals, he was sitting in a round booth in the back with a clear view of the entrances of the place, he could also clearly see everything happening around him while he was protected by three walls that cocooned him in a nook of the cafe. This was THE premium seat of the place, you only sat here if you were on business with the owner of the place or if you were someone with power in places that even the queen couldn't reach. Moriarty was of course the latter of the two, he was the king of the criminal world of London, hell he was the king of crime period. Two of his bodyguards were sitting at the entrance of his booth making sure he was protected but also making sure he had a clear view of the place around him, in Moriarty's profession it was detrimental to notice the details of the situation before he acted even though it was just a business exchange or if he was just drinking a cup of strong tea and taking his sweet time to do so.

This time Moriarty wasn't there for any particular business or for tea, he was there to asses the situation in his domain, if the man with the beer at the bar left before he had a chance to empty his glass, he would have to assassinate him and if the bartender served a particular drink to the woman in the red shirt he would have to have her tailed. There were many things Moriarty concerned himself with and he had to keep a close eye on everything going on around him. This is how he noticed a certain red haired and green eyed woman entering the place, she was wearing a summer dress made of the same fabric her shirt had been made of the first time he saw her. She was once again wearing no emotions on her face but she looked strangely innocent as she looked around the place. Many of the present criminals in the room noticed her too and he could see them leering at her, they looked at her like she was a lamb ready for slaughter but she didn't even spare a look for them. She saw the booth Moriarty was sitting in and immediately made her way towards it, Moriarty noticed that his bodyguards were tensing up, ready to defend or attack if needed, "It's alright boys." Moriarty said in a bored tone and he saw them relax slightly at his words but they were still on the lookout for danger.

Harry had made her way over to his booth by this time but she stopped in front of it without a word. "You can take a seat if you want." Moriarty said with a gesture of his hand. Harry took him up on this offer and took a seat in the back of the round booth, she wasn't exactly sitting next to Moriarty but it could be mistaken as such, there was enough room between them however to seat another person. "How is your day going Hariel?" Moriarty asked with genuine curiosity, he had no idea what the woman next to him even did when he didn't see her.

Hariel looked up to him with stormy eyes. "It was an interesting day to be certain." She said but she didn't explain further.

"Please explain." Moriarty prodded, he was eager for her to elaborate on what she meant.

"I had to find the perfect host today, I promised a certain woman in pink to do so." Harry said as she reached her hand out and passed it over a empty spot on the table, she hovered over it as if she was petting some kind of animal but instead there appeared a cup and saucer with steaming tea inside it. Harry picked it up and began sipping from it as she looked over the rim of the cup towards Moriarty.

"You mean the woman that was on the news lately, the woman that started your stay here?" Moriarty was still flabbergasted by the tea she seemingly pulled out of the void of nothingness.

"That would be the one," Hariel spoke after she swallowed her sip of tea. "I promised her a new chance at life, mostly out of protest of what is going to happen" Her tone was icy and her eyes followed that tone with precision.

"What exactly are you miss Hariel?" Moriarty asked in some form of astonishment.

"I have been called many things during my lifetime," Harry spoke after she finished her cup of tea. "I have been the girl who lived, the hero who conquered the dark lord, undesirable number one and so on but now I go by the title of Master of Death."


	4. Who wants some tea?

Moriarty was still processing it, Master of Death, the woman he had met only one day ago, the woman who pulled cups of tea from the void and wore articles of clothing made out of starlight, an impossible woman to all accounts, this woman was the master of a force that could not be controlled. She showed up out of the blue, sitting in one of his chairs and left mystery behind and now she dropped an answer on his doorstep that was the key to an infinite amount of questions. And she was sitting right in next to him, a finished cup of tea dividing them as Hariel watched the astonishment grow on his face. He couldn't believe it, he could believe it, he didn't know what not to believe. A world turned upside down with one sentence and in the middle of it sat a woman with fire for hair and eyes like nature.

"Does this title surprise you?" Harry asked the man next to her but her tone conveyed disbelief, "I would think a person such as you would suspect a thing or two." Harry's fingers passed through the air and multiple pictures formed in front of them, pictures he could only describe as evidence. Evidence of crimes, evidence of knowledge, evidence of his life, pictures flowed by like memories and they were just that; his memories, displayed in front of him like a movie to watch with friends. "You are a person who notices things," Her tone was flat and just like her face there were no emotions on display.

"Noticing a thing is different from deducing what it exactly is." Moriarty kept his calm but his life played in front of him was not something he could explain in that instance.

Harry waved her hand again and the images disappeared. "I am from a universe that doesn't house a James Moriarty, in this universe there is however a series of books that portray the adventures of a certain Sherlock Holmes and his enemy Professor Moriarty." Harry looked at him and her eyes looked old, older than any living thing should. "I left that universe behind and now I am here, experiencing a living version of the book I liked as a child."

"You say you are here to observe." His words rang true but his disbelief was evident in his tone.

"A game has started when that woman was found, a game that will claim many lives, you are the one that started it and I will stay until it ends." Her tone was mystical but serious at the same time, not something Moriarty expected to go together.

"But what is this all to you?" Moriarty asked. "You overlook this game, you experience all of this from a certain distance but what do you gain from it all?" The tone of his voice confronted her as he looked her over, she looked fragile and innocent but he of all people knew how deceiving looks could be.

"Death is like a train," Her explanation came out of nothing but his ears were open for any kind of answer at the moment. "Everyone will get on this train, I am the conductor, I make sure the train leaves on time and check if someone deserves to be on that train. This goes mostly automatic like any train system in this moment of time but when it gets complicated I will have to step in and keep an eye on things."

"You keep an eye on things but you are still here," Moriarty pointed out. "You are swaying anything I could do at the moment. I could decide to stop and the game would halt." He saw on Harry's face that this statement rang true. "So why are you here? Why are you sitting next to me when you could keep watch from the shadows."

Hariel laughed a little to herself, her face made the motion but her tone was empty and frail. "Would you believe if I said that Death thinks I should get out more?"

Moriarty thought it over in his head, he had seen the endless age in her eyes and her lack of emotions was alarming. No, Moriarty didn't think it was weird, not weirder than anything he had seen this woman do.

* * *

John was sitting in his chair, it was early in the morning and he was already regretting getting up so early but he could do nothing about it, his military training and lifestyle from earlier in his life demanded multiple things of him and one of these things was getting up at the crack of dawn. He was drinking a cup of tea while he was reading the paper, it was reporting the escapades of the night before, he read about how a cabby had been shot by an unknown assailant and how it was discovered that this cabby was the orchestrator of all the suicide cases that had been happening around the city. Sherlock stepped out of his room when he was almost done reading the article and John saw he was dressed in his robe when he looked over the rim of his tea cup Mrs. Hudson had so graciously left for him.

"You're up early." The doctor said the obvious as if it was something that Sherlock rarely did, he was right in this regard but the detective didn't give John a chance to expand on his obvious jab at Sherlock's sleeping routine.

"Mycroft will be here shortly." He said as if this was a valid explanation for his early rise.

"And you are going to meet him in your pyjama?" John asked as Sherlock took a seat in front of him as if this was already part of their routine even though they had only met a few days ago.

"You have yet to deduce how me and my brother support a healthy loathing for each other" Sherlock looked around for something but did not find it. "I will be damned if I dress up just so Mycroft can be annoyed at a little thing that would be wrong with my outfit, it is much more fun to give him the whole package instead of a missing pocket square don't you think?" He kept looking around and John was about to ask what he was looking for. "Where is my tea?" The man asked as he looked up at his friend.

"Your tea?" John asked with a uncertain face.

"Yes," Sherlock said in an annoyed tone. "My tea, I know Mrs. Hudson left you some and I would like to know where mine is."

"She didn't leave any for you." John said. "You tend to sleep in, she said you do that especially after a case, something about lack of drive or something."

"Well, I suppose I would have to make some for myself then." Sherlock said as he stood up from his chair with a flourish.

"Make some for three." A voice from behind them said, both men in the room looked up and saw Mycroft standing in the doorway.

"Mycroft," Sherlock said with obvious disdain. "Who will be accompanying us?"

Mycroft walked into the room and took a seat in one of the remaining chairs in the living room as Sherlock made his way over to the kitchen. The obvious lack of answer from Mycroft spoke volumes to the pair of friends.

"You don't know." John sated this so Mycroft didn't have to say it himself, Mycroft's jaw tightened in answer of this and John could hear Sherlock chuckle to himself.

"It's quite rare for you to not know something." Sherlock said with glee as he returned from the kitchen with three empty mugs that were to be filled when the kettle was done cooking. "Tell me brother dear, how did this person contact you?" The man said just before he sat himself down in his chair.

"Yesterday I got a text message from a number that is nonexistent." Mycroft said as he pulled his phone from the inside pocket in his jacket.

"How can a phone number be nonexistent?" John asked as he finally put away his morning paper.

"It can't." Mycroft said in a cross tone. "But this person managed to anyway." He showed his phone to the two men sitting in front of him and they could both see the a messaging app. The text they saw was normal as could be, it said to meet the person at Sherlock's flat in the morning but the number was absurd, it was changing every second as if the phone had a glitch.

Sherlock grabbed the phone from his brothers hand and looked at it critically. They could all hear the kettle go off in the kitchen but no one bothered to go fetch it. "The sender must have included some sort of virus in the text."

"I did no such thing Mr. Holmes." The voice came from the kitchen and when all three men looked towards its source they saw a woman in a silver cloak standing in the doorway. She was carrying the kettle that had just gone off as she moved into the living room and pored all three of the cups of tea that were standing there. "Do you want a refill doctor Watson?" she asked but the man could only shake his head to refuse the offer.

* * *

Hariel was sitting on the couch of 221B Baker street while cradling the cup of tea she had just pored for herself. John was sitting in his chair with a flabbergasted look on his face while the Holmes brothers were both pacing around the room while they ignored the cups of tea she had pored for them. Harry found this quite rude of them but she had just almost literally popped in on them so she had to give them some leeway on that point.

"You sent that text to my phone?" Mycroft asked but his tone was demanding as if he was interrogating Harry.

"I indeed did." Harry said without blinking and she could sense some kind of unease coming from him.

"How did you get that number?" Sherlock used the same tone as his brother making Harry a little annoyed.

"I know lots of things mister Holmes." Her tone was brisk and they could all feel the cold edge in them.

"Might we know your name then," John broke in to save them all of the inevitable outbreak he was sensing. "You know our names but you are still a mystery to us."

Harry relaxed with his words and John could see that he was right to stop his friend from interrogating her further. "My name is Hariel Potter, before you go off on one of your famous explanations mister Holmes I would like to explain the evident parts myself." She looked sharp at Sherlock as he had opened his mouth probably to do such a thing she had described. "Yes, I am from England, I am older than I look, I am an orphan," she was on a role now she lay the words in front of them as if they were evidence to be examined. "I have seen, lived in, fought and survived trauma you could not believe nor imagine. I am lonely but also smart and I am also the woman you saw outside the crime scene of the pink lady." Her words were flat and precise as if she was detached from them. "You followed me but I escaped your notice quite easily and now I am sitting in your living room to announce myself."

"You introduce yourself quite nicely Hariel," Mycroft said in his usual haughty tone. "But how did you get into the kitchen without us noticing?"

Harry rose from her seat on the couch and placed her empty cup on the table in front of it. "I am the most powerful person you are ever going to meet, no president or monarchy has a fraction of the power I possess." This was her form of explanation and it irked both of the Holmes'.

"Why though?" John asked and everyone in the room turned towards him. "Why did you feel the need to announce yourself." John sputtered under the critical eye of his friend.

"Something has started when the pink lady was killed." Harry looked Sherlock in the eyes and she was met with steel and she could see his brain working overtime. "I have to stay and keep an eye on things" Sherlock was looking her over and obviously catching on all the irregularity's in her appearance, she knew she was barely passing for human and his critical look smashed the pretence she tried to hold up. Her hair was too bright and it didn't agree with gravity like normal hair would, her eyes were too green and her emotions were alarmingly passive. "But I also have to get out more, or so a friend of my has pointed out, so I won't observe things from the shadows."

"And what do you have to observe to be exact?" Sherlock asked.

This drew a small smile from Harry. "The game between Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty of course." And with a pop of displayed air she disappeared from the room.

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked it!**

 **-Anne**


	5. The Phoeninx

**Yeahhhh... I was away for way to long but hey, shit happens. Mainly school and procrastinating happens.**  
 **Hope you don't hate me...**

* * *

Harry walked into the large building, it had way to much windows and seats but that was the way it normally was in a church. The windows were depicted with vivid images that were lifted straight from the bible, the pews were empty with a few exceptions here and there, the reverent was walking about the pews in the back where she had entered while most of the people were seated in front of the altar but still far enough apart from each other to be alone in a sense. The reverent had noticed her and nodded in her direction as a greeting, Harry nodded back but it was mostly out of respect and not out of social nicety's. Most people in the world deserved respect especially soldiers, teachers, role models and obviously people in the service industry, Harry could see that this reverent had a look on the world that was needed in every religion, this view was one of love, while respect and Harry may not be able to comprehend one of those emotions anymore but she could at least show the later one in answer to his silent greeting.

The reverent was tending to some of the candles you lit in a church, the ones you light for a family member or just as a prayer, Harry could feel the wishfully energy that was put in so many of the flickering lights. Some were strong, a desperate cry for help in a sea of prayers, while others were a little bit fainter but still steady and carried on the stream to the place where all dreams go in hope for an answer. Harry walked towards those candles and took in how many people wanted help but not help for themselves, these were prayers for others and Harry felt how much human kind loved each other. In answer she pulled out a big purple candle, it was so dark it almost looked black but there were small markings carved in them with what looked like a pure golden ink. She walked towards the reverent and silently spoke to him so she would not disturb all the other people in the church. "Hello sir, I have something that may help further your cause." Her tone was urgent but kind as the reverent looked at the candle in her hand.

"That is very kind of you ma'am but you don't have to give such a beautiful gift," His eyes were sincere as he spoke and looked back and forth between Harry and the candle. "A prayer is enough."

Harry smiled a little at his answer and kind tone and she found the gesture genuine and the emotion she had rarely felt on this earth was welcomed whole heartedly. "It is nice that a prayer would suffice but I think I can help more than that." She held the candle up to the light and the reverent saw the markings etched into the big 6 x 10 inch candle. "There are hard times coming and everyone will need a bit more than a prayer," Harry turned the candle and the runes in it sparkled and shone. "All these people prayed for something, but always for someone else, it is nice to see that the human race still consists out of humanity. You may renounce this candle or my beliefs but these people hope for something and I would like to help that hope get a little farther and become reality."

The reverent didn't look appalled or angry at these words even though it was evident it was based on a other belief than the one from his church. "Every bit of help is welcome. Tell me, how can this candle help?"

"This candle will burn for many days or even weeks if you are careful with it, light it in times of need and put it amongst the other prayer candles" Harry was kind of nervous for the answer she would get, she knew this was a weird request.

"Any kind of help is welcome here, you may not follow the path that I walk on but your intentions are coming from the place that is most important; your heart. I will do as you advice so my patrons may see what I see even though they may not believe the same things you know to be true." This was the answer that greeted her from the reverent lips and Harry felt her lips curl upwards in a genuine smile.

Harry just bowed her head in silent thanks as she handed the candle to the reverent whom took it with soft and caring hands. The reverent followed the woman with his eyes as she made her way back outside not knowing but only suspecting that the candle he held in his hands would truly do what she had described.

* * *

Harry just made it outside of the little but popular church when she halted in her steps, below the little stairs that lead to the door of the establishment stood a certain master criminal looking like he was going to an important corporate meeting. He was sharply dressed and there was no hair out of place on his head, the only thing that was off was a shit eating grin like he was expecting her to step out of the building and just wanted to see her reaction.

Harry cocked her head to the side like a bird would do, "Why on earth are you waiting for me mister Moriarty" she said as she walked down the steps towards him.

Moriarty's grin didn't falter, it even grew a little into something else but Harry couldn't place exactly what kind of emotion it was meant to represent. "Well, it is ever so nice to have you 'pop' in from time to time Hariel but I wanted to know if I could find you myself." Moriarty's tone rose a little bit when he mentioned the word 'pop' and Harry smiled at the change in volume.

"You can call me Harry if you want." She said with a smile as she reached his side.

"Only if you call me Jim." His tone was almost flirty and Harry almost giggled, instead her face somewhat twitched into a smile, the emotion was felt inside but it was almost as if her body couldn't comprehend it. She knew how she looked, she was an unnatural bright blotch on a muted painting that was meant to show it, she was meant to stand out and this end was clear. You only had to look at the colour of her hair and eyes, how her skin glowed and her face was too perfect, her hair flowed like it floated in water and Harry had to trap it down in a fancy bun just to hide that fact. She knew she looked good but her experiences at Hogwarts, before she became an entity she could not describe, were average at best. Somewhere in the back of her mind she heard Jim talking to her but she was to distracted by emotions to notice what he was saying, soon half an hour passed and Harry found herself back in the house where she first met Jim.

"You are here to observe me and the actions I take right?" Jim asked Harry and finally dragged her out of the corners of her mind.

"Yes, besides a few errands that is what it boils down to." Harry answered as she took of her coat.

"Well, I know this is kind of forward for you but I have an extra room in this and every other safe house I own." Jim said as he took Harry's coat and put it and his own jacket on coat hangers.

"What are you implying Jim?" Harry asked but she knew where this was heading.

"Stay here," Jim's answer was simple but Harry knew he had calculated every scenario her presence would have caused. "You can go out when you want, just make sure you do it your own way so you won't be followed and you can pop in when you want."

"I think that is a great idea," Harry said towards the person that was steadily moving away from being a stranger into something that Harry was not used to, how could one describe a person one felt friendly towards but were totally off the moral compass? "but taking me in will come with unexpected things happening. I don't know what that will be but something is bound to be weird around me."

Jim mused at the deadpan tone he heard in her voice as she basically described herself as abnormal, as if he didn't know that already. "I am pretty sure I can handle weird". He said with a grin while Harry nodded and turned away from him to inspect the room he had offered her. Harry would be an invaluable source of power to him, he could be unstoppable if he played this well seeing no one could stop an entity such as her.

* * *

The next weeks were not precisely weird for Harry, lots of things happened that would always happen around her. She went on some errands for Jim because she was bored, she went on some errands for Death because, well because he was Death to be honest, you could be Death's master but still errands had to be done. Sometimes she was gone for a few minutes, sometimes it took an hour or two but there were a few cases where she was gone for days, those days weren't spent on either Jim or Death, those days were her 'emotional days'. She could feel those days brewing the night before they would happen, it was a sinking feeling one would feel just before something bad happened, those evenings were grey as she tried to battle the feeling down as she hated the 'emotional days' that came after. But nothing could stop those days from happening, Harry would wake up with nightmares of the early days, her hair would fly and weave around her head as she shot up in bed from those nightmares, those were the nights that Jim would sleep restlessly and wake up to an empty house. The first time it happened he was kind of worried that Harry was gone as she was such an important part of his plans, the second time he woke up especially early due to the overflowing emotions of grief and terror flowing through the house. He had quickly put on a bathrobe and made his way silently to the kitchen only to be stopped by a song softly played out of hidden speakers, he didn't know the song but he had looked it up later and it turned out to be a song by a small Dutch band named Son Mieux and the song was named Hiding, he saw Harry's hair flow more erratically than it normal did as it was circled by numerous floating cups of what he suspected was tea. Harry turned towards the doorway and Jim expected her to see him but she didn't, she was lost in thought and her face was full of something he didn't see often on her, it was full of grief and terror, as if she was reliving something in her life and couldn't look past the emotions in her head. He had quickly walked back to his room, an emotionless Harry was normal even though emotions were cracking through more often but this was even much for him, he figured Harry would tell when she was ready.

* * *

 **I hope y'all liked it!**

 **-Anne**


End file.
